Radio Rebel
by Fulaninha
Summary: Algumas garotas demonstram seus sentimentos em um diário. Já Lily Evans se expressa por meio de uma rádio. Afinal, o que mais une as pessoas do que a música? Mas o que parece um simples diferente ponto de vista pode se tornar um grande problema. Baseado no filme do Disney Channel.
1. Prólogo

"_Você alguma vez ja parou para pensar porque ouvimos música? Eu tenho a resposta. Não é apenas para diversão. Algumas músicas fazem parte de nós. Dizem o que estamos desesperados para falar, e mudam o nosso jeito de ver o mundo. O que seríamos sem a música? Provavelmente corpos cheios de pensamentos perturbadores e sem nenhuma válvula de escape. Eu sou Ely, e essa é a Radio Rebel"._

Ok, não sei como começar isso. Nem ao menos sei por que comecei a escrever esse negócio. Talvez porque eu precisasse desesperadamente de alguém para contar isso. Esse diário não é exatamente uma pessoa, mas eu precisava de algo assim urgente, ou seria provável que eu escrevesse meu segredo em um muro.

Meu nome é Lily Evans. Não escrevi o meu nome aqui porque alguém vai ler meu diário, mas porque sempre existe uma possibilidade de diretores de Hollywood estarem procurando adolescentes com problemas para fazer filmes. E eu me encaixaria perfeitamente no papel.

Tenho 16 anos, a idade em que todos começamos a duvidar de quem realmente somos. Ou em que pessoas menos complicadas do que eu se questionam porque ainda comem a comida da suas mães. Essas últimas conseguem escapar rapidamente desse conflito interior, pois percebem que morreríam de fome se suas mães não se prestassem á por comida na mesa todos os dias.

Estudo em Hogwarts, a escola em que a maioria das pessoas são completos idiotas. O resto eu não conheço.

Até aí, sou uma adolescente normal. Tenho uma melhor amiga louca, que acredita seriamente que maionese vem de uma planta; dois amigos esquisitos, que têm a péssima mania de fingir que são gêmeos; uma patricinha que só não pega no meu pé porque ela acredita que meus sapatos são absolutamente inferiores ao cocô do cavalo do vizinho; e James.

Bem, o que posso falar de James? Hum... Eu gosto dele. Isso é necessário saber, se não ao longo da história você se perguntaria "Por que diabos essa garota fica muda e tropeça em tudo ao vê-lo?". Outra coisa importante, é que raramente conversamos. Nem nos dirigimos o olhar. E, bem, eu gosto dele desde o primeiro filme do Star Wars. Já dá para ter uma ideia.

Não estou escrevendo nesse diário com a intenção de contar meus problemas normais, de falar que minha vida é uma droga, e porque o mundo não colabora, blá, blá, blá. Isso é uma coisa maior. Porque? Não faço ideia. Mas parece grande.

Essa é a minha história, e de como eu me meti em um problemão.

Tudo por causa de uma rádio.

Da Radio Rebel.


	2. I

Tudo começou naquela manhã. Na verdade, já tinha começado há algum tempo, mas foi naquele dia que complicou.

Aula de teatro. Eu não gosto de aulas de teatro. Simplesmente porque temos que incorporar um personagem ridículo na frente de uma turma que quase dormia. E isso não é legal, principalmente porque naquela manhã, naquela maldita aula, o meu grupo de teatro mudou. Normalmente, somos eu, Dorcas, Sirius e Remus encenando juntos.

Mas uma força sobrenatural fez a professora sortear os grupos do trabalho. E adivinhe? Fiquei com Marlene McKinnon, James Potter e Spencer Smith. Eu fiquei com a minha famosa expressão de "O QUE DIABOS EU ESTOU FAZENDO AQUI?". A mesma que eu usei quando conversava com o instrutor da academia.

Antes que você pergunte, não, eu não frequento a academia. Aquela única vez, lotada de pesadas e cansativas conversas sobre como malhar, já foi demais para mim. Eu fui obrigada a ir lá por minha mãe, que com certeza desejava ter uma filha perfeita ao invés de... Mim. Mas ainda tem gente que acha que ser tão magra que parece um esqueleto é horrível. Concordo com eles; nada que eu faça vai mudar minhas coxas grossas e meu vício por bolo de carne e achocolatado.

Imagine se eu, Lily Evans, iria desistir de algo que gosto para agradar alguém tão inútil, como a sociedade? Nem em sonhos.

Eu também já dissera que nem em sonhos ia falar publicamente. E olha onde fui parar: sendo a garota misteriosa e inspiradora de uma rádio amadora chamada Radio Rebel. Quase todo mundo na escola ouve meu programa, mas ninguém nem faz ideia que eu sou a rebelde da rádio. Acho que teria uma ataque se eles descobrissem.

Eu realmente não sirvo para ser popular. Na rádio é diferente, posso fingir que estou falando com as paredes do meu quarto, e não com dezenas de pessoas. Sempre fui a ruiva quietinha do fundo da sala, e pretendo continuar assim. Não quero chamar a atenção, e nem sei como lidar com ela. O único motivo de eu ter criado a Radio Rebel foi minha paixão: música.

Você não acha que ela é simplesmente a melhor coisa desse universo e de todas as galáxias vizinhas? Pois eu acho. Música é tipo minha salvação. Não sei o que queria sem ela. Muito provavelmente uma garota ruiva quietinha do fundo da sala que não escuta música.

Mesmo assim, música me inspira. As letras me libertam, e o ritmo incentiva a fazer coisas loucas. Tipo recusar as ervilhas da comida da minha mãe, porque, acredite, isso foi a coisa mais próxima de radical que eu já fiz.

-Vai falar com ele.

-Não.

-Vai!

-Não!

-_Agora!_

-Vocês duas querem fazer o favor de parar de conversar em forma de uma linguagem feminina ultra secreta e deixarem nós participarmos da conversa? - pediu Remus, roubando meu pudim. Era horário do almoço, e estávamos comendo em paz até Dorcas começar a insistir para mim falar com James Potter sobre o trabalho. Claro que isso é uma coisa totalmente inviável, já que eu literalmente derrubo tudo quando ele me dirige a palavra. E ele está almoçando com McKinnon, é melhor não incomodar. Vai saber o que ela pode fazer com que ela odeia.

Que eu saiba, duas garotas que desafiaram a perfeição de Marlene McKinnon acabaram sendo expulsas da escola por um motivo que prefiro nem comentar. Mas que incluem super-cola, uma moto, uma calça e uma pitada de centenas de lantejoulas.

Marlene McKinnon é simplesmente uma daquelas garotas que você sempre tem que falar sobre ela, mas não pode falar _com_ ela. Parecendo uma Barbie, com dezesseis anos já teve mais namorados do que eu imaginava ter em minha vida toda. Recebe vários convites para o baile, mesmo quando não há baile. Mas dessa vez há, e ela passa a aula toda conversando com Jane Urie, sua fiel escudeira e capacho, sobre quem ela deveria escolher para aceitar o convite.

Bailes. Eu odeio bailes. Na verdade eu odeio muitas coisas; e na minha lista de utilidades, bailes está em algum lugar entre arco-íris e presilhas de cabelo. Pelo o menos arco-íris avisam que uma chuva acabou de ocorrer. Em Hogwarts nós temos todo ano, o que é um saco. Garotas gastam todas as economias para a faculdade em vestidos que usarão apenas uma noite e garotos roubam os cartões dos pais para alugar limusines. Se eu tivesse ido á algum baile em minha vida, a coisa mais luxuosa que minha mãe me ofereceria seria uma carroça puxada por um asno de um metro de altura.

Sem exageros.

Dessa vez meus planos seriam os mesmos, ficar em casa revezando entre assistir o jornal da noite e Pica-Pau, comendo um belo pote de sorvete e agradecendo por não ter recebido nenhum convite. Mas meus pensamentos começaram a mudar quando James Potter veio em minha direção.

-Hey, Lily – ele disse. Fiquei paralisada.

-O-oi -respondi.

-Então... - ele continuou, vendo que mais nada sairia da minha boca. A não ser provavelmente vômito – Você já sabe sobre o que poderemos fazer a peça?

Ia abrir a boca para falar alguma coisa inútil, mas Dorcas foi mais rápida:

-Oh, Vocês poderiam fazer sobre Romeu e Julieta!

-Uma boa ideia – concordou James – O que você acha?

-Ótimo, você é Romeu, Marlene é a Julieta e eu... Posso ser a árvore – respondi. James riu.

-Vamos pensar no assunto – falou – Mas tenho quase certeza que não há uma árvore em Romeu e Julieta. Nos vemos por aí.

E se foi, me deixando com cara de idiota. Agora é a hora que Dorcas diz que eu fui ótima, e que riremos de tudo isso um dia. Mas isso não aconteceu, porque Marlene McKinnon me encarava com raiva no olhar.

Ótimo. Agora fui transformada em alvo de vinganças terríveis.

Só faltava essa.

-/-

-Lily? É você? - gritava minha mãe da cozinha, ao ouvir o barulho da porta.

-Não, mãe, é um ladrão que tem a chave da porta da frente – respondi, revirando os olhos. Corri para meu quarto antes que fosse obrigada a praticar Yoga com pinguins. Podemos esperar de tudo vindo da minha mãe.

Mas tinha que me concentrar em preparar meu progama dessa noite. São umas cinco e meia, e eu entro no ar sempre ás sete da noite. Eu falaria o que penso, tocaria algumas músicas e no outro dia todos estariam com elas baixadas em seus Mp3. E os estudantes também escrevem minhas frases "brilhantes" na porta de seus armários e comentam sobre o programa, sempre tentando adivinhar quem é a Rebelde da Rádio. Se depender de mim, eles nunca descobrirão.

"_Boa noite á todos. Como foi seu dia? O meu foi péssimo. Recebi a notícia que terá um baile em minha escola. Essa é a época do ano em que todas as garotas populares entram em uma briga de ideais para se tornar a Rainha do Baile. Isso não é inútil? Se pudéssemos nos vestir como gostaríamos, sem seguir nenhuma regra nem padrão, isso sim seria divertido. Muitos passam o dia todo fingindo ser alguém que não é. Vamos ser nós mesmos! Eu sou Elly, e essa é a Radio Rebel. Agora fiquem com uma das minhas bandas favoritas, River Raid"._

Coloquei a música para tocar, desliguei o microfone e me encostei na cadera. Alguém bateu na porta do meu quarto. Tendo o pensamento que eu só teria mais ou menos dois minutos e meio até o final da música, atendi a porta.

-Zac! - exclamei – O que faz aqui?

Zac é meu padrasto. Ele casou com minha mãe há cerca de dois meses, mas nós nunca tivemos uma conversa séria. E, admito, esse é um _péssimo_ momento.

-Eu queria pedir sua opinião sobre um assunto – ele respondeu, adentrando o meu quarto. Tenho dois minutos – A SLAM FM está com um projeto de ter programas para adolescentes, por isso preciso de sua opinião.

SLAM FM é tipo uma das rádios mais escutadas hoje em dia. Toca excelentes músicas, e Zac é um dos coordenadores. Ele fica em busca de novos talentos e bandas legais para apresentar na rádio. Mas pedir minha opinião? Isso é novidade.

-Sim?

-Tem uma garota que invadiu as rádios, ela apresenta a Radio Rebel. Já ouviu falar?

Congelei.

-S-Sim.

-Então, eu pensei em contratá-la para apresentar um programa na SLAM. Você acha que os jovens aprovariam?

Tempo esgotado. A música acabou, e a rádio ficou muda. Zac, que provavelmente estava escutando em seu fone de ouvido, estranhou.

-Que esquisito – falou, tentando arrumar o aparelho – Ficou mudo.

Corri para meu notebook, coloquei os fones e liguei o microfone.

"Eu sou Elly, e essa é a Radio Rebel. Porque não seriamos nada sem música".

Coloque outra música, e me virei para Zac. Ele parecia muito surpreso.

-V-você é a Elly! - exclamou – A Rebelde da Rádio!

-Por favor, não conte para ninguém! - pedi.

-Só se você começar a se apresentar na minha rádio.

Seria uma proposta tentadora, se eu não estivesse tão desesperada para sair dessa enrascada. Mas já que só há um jeito...

-Tá, tudo bem – resmunguei. Ele me abraçou e saiu do quarto pulando.

Embora meu amor por música seja extratosférico, nada supera o meu medo de ser descoberta. Mas o que está feito está feito, e nem o mais inteligente dos inteligentes conseguiria contornar uma situação como essa.

Na verdade, qualquer um conseguiria. Mas nenhum deles tem minha timidez. Nem a minha idiotisse. Ou minha imensa capacidade de se meter em problemas.

Como eu odeio ser eu.


	3. II

-Você ouviu a Radio Rebel ontem à noite? - perguntou Dorcas – Foi realmente inspirador. Por isso que decidi ser eu mesma hoje. Sem fingimentos.

-Quer fazer o favor de parar de falar desse programa? - pedi – E você estava fingindo quando disse para o professor Binns que você fez o tema de Português.

-Vai dizer que você não escuta a Radio Rebel? - perguntou Remus – É simplesmente o melhor programa da rádio!

-Vocês estão falando do quê, afinal? - perguntou Sirius, confuso – De rádios, professores ou de palhaços?

-O único palhaço aqui é você, Black – disse Marlene McKinnon, se aproximando por trás.

O garoto fez uma cara de "WTF?", mas logo voltou para seu almoço.

-Temos que conversar sobre o trabalho, Lily – disse Marlene – Tenho algumas boas ideias em minha cabeça.

-Isso quer dizer que você não tem nada – falei, antes que pudesse me controlar. Jane Urie deu uma risadinha, mas parou ao ver o olhar assassino de Marlene. Nossa, que medo! O máximo que essa daí vai fazer é nos rabiscar com o esmalte.

-Depois da aula, no auditório principal – disse Marlene, me olhando com raiva – E não falte.

Ela saiu rebolando, me deixando parada igual a uma idiota. Ótimo, agora tenho que gastar me precioso tempo tentando aguentar a pessoa mais irritante da escola inteira.

-Pelo o menos não é na casa dela – comentou Remus – Sei lá, entrar na toca do inimigo nunca é bom.

-A não ser que seja para queimar todas as roupas dela – disse Dorcas – Por que ninguém teve essa ideia até agora?

-Deve ser porque eles tem medo de morrer? - falei. O sinal tocou – Vamos, mais uma sessão de tortura.

-Ah, não! - exclamou Dorcas, quando entrávamos na sala – Eu queria que você fosse lá para casa para ouvirmos a Radio Rebel. Mas você vai estar com a víbora.

-Ah, droga – resmunguei. Mais problemas.

-E não é? - continuou Dorcas – Eu tinha esperança que pudéssemos ficar juntas, você poderia dormir lá em casa, meus pais estão viajando, e a casa ficaria só para nós...

-Eu acho que os pais dela não são os únicos que estão viajando – murmurou Sirius atrás de mim.

-A única diferença é que ela viaja na maionese, não em Portugal – respondi.

Você que aguentou minha história até agora percebeu que eu tenho um dom para piadinhas sem graça. E quando as pessoas riem, não sei se é _de mim_ ou é _comigo_. Isso é uma coisa que talvez nunca saberemos.

Os pais de Dorcas viajam toda a hora. E em compensação por passarem pouco tempo com a filha, eles trazem presentes incríveis de todos os lugares que eles vão. Claro que lembrancinhas não compensam a falta que os pais fazem na vida de uma garota, mas os presentes são _muito_ legais. Quando Dorcas ganhou seu terceiro notebook, resolveu dar um para mim, e é por causa daquela belezinha que eu consegui criar a Radio Rebel.

Faço o programa no meu quarto, e trasmito para a rádio por meio do meu notebook. Claro que isso tudo vai mudar, por que Zac vai me levar hoje em um estúdio para começarmos o programa. Depois da aula. É. Por isso que eu estou ferrada.

Ah, droga! E o pior é que eu não posso pedir ajuda, porque ninguém pode saber em hipótese alguma que eu sou a rebelde da rádio. Eu ficaria _popular_! E isso seria o fim da minha vida.

-/-

-Você está bem? - perguntou Zac – Parece procupada.

É, eu vim. Mas falando sério, se você pudesse escolher entre realizar um sonho e obedecer a patricinha da sua escola, que pelo o jeito você odeia, o que você faria? Óbvio que iria atrás do seu sonho. Isso é o que provavelmente a rebelde da rádio diria.

Mas eu sou a rebelde da rádio, não sou? Na verdade, eu estou começando a achar que não. Elly é diferente de mim. Ela tem voz.

Foi assim que eu resolvi criá-la. Eu tinha feito um blog com meus pensamentos, mas como Lily Evans, e fiquei deprimida ao ver que nem um ser vivo tinha lido. Eu fiquei por horas deitada, pensando "É, Lily, você é uma fracassada. Aceite isso. Você nunca será como Marlene McKinnon. Você nunca terá _voz_".

Lily Evans pode ser uma fracassada. Mas Elly com certeza não é.

-Estou bem – respondi para Zac – Só um pouquinho nervosa.

-Vai passar – afirmou – Afinal, esse lugar passará a ser sua segunda casa.

A SLAM FM é aterrorizante. Os corredores são intermináveis, e nas paredes estão pendurados quadros de programas que fizeram sucesso. Imagino que a Radio Rebel um dia tenha um lugar na parede. Zac me levou até uma sala, e dentro dela estava o paraíso dos "sem voz". Havia uma grande mesa de gravação, poltronas confortáveis e paredes com quadros e capas de discos das minhas bandas favoritas.

-Oh, meu Deus... - suspirei.

-Legal, né? - disse Zac, animado – Daqui que sairá o seu programa.

Respirei fundo. O pânico não me abandonou.

-Preciso tomar um ar – falei, e saí correndo. Entrei na primeira porta que vi pela frente e dei de cara com uma garota, que derrubou seu copo de café de susto.

-Ah, de novo não! - ela reclamou. Babulciei alguma coisa que nem eu entendi, e me atirei em uma cadeira.

-Eu sou um fracasso – resmunguei.

-Foi só um café, tudo bem... - ela começou.

-Não é isso...

De repente, comecei a soltar todos os meus problemas, desde McKinnon até James Potter, da minha timidez até a Radio Rebel.

-E agora Zac me fez apresentar meu programa na SLAM, mas ninguém pode descobrir que sou eu, se não... Minha vida está acabada.

-Uau – exclamou ela – E eu achava que tinha problemas demais. Só... Respira – fiz o que ela pediu – Acalmou?

Fiz que sim com a cabeça.

-Ótimo. Não se preocupe, eu vou te ajudar a ser a rebelde da rádio, e também não vou contar seu segredo para ninguém. Vamos fingir que eu sou sua melhor amiga aqui na rádio, e você vai se sentir muito melhor – deu um sorrisso de agradecimento, mas naquele momento eu não podia falar nada – Eu sou Cami. E acho melhor irmos, seu programa irá começar em três minutos.

Levantei-me de um salto e corremos para o estúdio, onde Zac aguardava.

-Dois minutos – avisou, saindo – Boa sorte!

Cami se posicionou na sala ao lado, de onde ela me colocaria no ar. Podia vê-la pelo vidro. Sentei-me e vi a luz vermelha em cima da mesa piscar. Uma, duas, três vezes. Estou no ar.

"_Eu sou Elly, e essa é a Radio Rebel, agora na SLAM FM. Notei que alguns de vocês estão tentando descobrir quem eu sou. E peço que não façam mais isso. Algumas vezes é necessário ficar no escuro, mesmo que for para mudar o mundo. Fiquem agora com Rooftops, The Lost Prophets. Solte a voz. Grite bem alto. Seja ouvido"._

A luz apagou e Cami fez sinal de positivo com as mãos na outra sala. Senti meu bolso vibrar, e vi que meu celular tocava.

-Alô?

"_Evans! Onde você está?"_

_-_Marlene?

"_Não, é a vovózinha! Era para ter nos encontrado no salão há uma hora!"_

-Eu sei, é que... Meio que não deu...

"_Meio que não deu? Quem você pensa que é para faltar os ensaios?"_ Cami fazia sinal para mim desligar o telefone. A música estava acabando, e eu já ia entrar no ar. _"Como se já não bastasse aquele inútil do Spencer Smith, agora você vem com..."_

-Desculpe, Marlene, mas eu tenho que desligar.

Desliguei o telefone na cara da garota na mesma hora que a luz piscou pela terceira vez.

"_Ás vezes eu me surpreendo com o mundo. Não deveria ser um lugar feliz? Porque na maioria das vezes não é. Atualmente o conceito de felicidade está ligado diretamente a quem é popular."_

O celular vibrava em meu bolso. Agradeci a Deus por ter colocado ele no silencioso. Mas acho que Marlene está querendo me matar.

"_Se você não for, parabéns, sua vida se tornará um pesadelo nas mãos de quem tem poder. Então vamos sofrer juntos! Na verdade, acho que o mundo está precisando é de um grande abraço em conjunto. Começe abraçando quem está ao seu lado, e espalhe alegria. Alguma coisa podemos fazer para mudar o mundo. Por que não começar agora?"._

Eu me surpreendo com o que sai de dentro de mim ás vezes. Essa ideia de mudar foi realmente inspiradora, admito.

Mas se eu estou dizendo para os outros mudarem, por que eu não começo por mim mesma? Mandar a McKinnon calar a boca iria ser, com certeza, uma coisa que não se vê todo o dia. Mas dessa vez não vai servir.

Que tal... Começar por alguém melhor? Por exemplo, _James Potter?_


	4. III

-De novo! - gritava Marlene pela milésima vez.

Suspirei e voltei para meu lugar inicial, atrás do cenário. Estávamos no Salão Principal da escola, planejando a peça. Com "planejando" quero dizer "seguindo ordens de Marlene". A aula tinha acabado há uma hora e meia, e eu ainda não sabia se estava ensaiando para João e Maria ou para Rapunzel.

-Vocês não sabem fazer nada, não? - gritava McKinnon, sentada em uma das poltronas fofas da plateia – Vocês são um bando de preguiçosos, isso sim!

-Olha quem falando – murmurei, e James, que estava ao meu lado, riu.

-Posso sabe qual é a graça? - perguntou Marlene irritada.

-Estávamos pensando sobre que tipo de titica deve ter dentro da cabeça de alguns diretores de teatro – respondeu James, e nós dois começamos a rir.

-Chega! Vamos da parte do diálogo principal. Lembre-se, Lily, seu personagem é apaixonado pelo personagem do de James, mas você está disfarçada de homem e não pode deixar ele saber quem você é.

-Ah, então isso é Noite de Reis? - perguntei – Achei que fosse O Conto dos Retardados.

Marlene McKinnon teve uma espécie de ataque, batendo o pé no chão e gritando. Logo em seguida ela pegou sua bolsa e saiu do salão sem olhar para trás.

-Nossa – falou James Potter, quando saíamos da escola. Spencer Smith havia ficado organizando seus figurinos. Seus personagens encluiriam dois pais, um avô, um mendigo, um passarinho e uma viola. - Não sabia que você era tão divertida.

-Á s vezes eu escondo meu verdadeiro eu, com medo que as pessoas me julguem – respondi, olhando nervosa para o chão.

-Pois não devia. Só assim as pessoas poderão ver a pessoa encantadora que você é – ele falou - Tenho que ir, meu ônibus é esse. A gente se vê.

E ele se foi, me deixando sozinha com cara de boba.

"_ELE FALOU O QUÊ?" _gritou Dorcas pelo telefone, quando eu liguei para contar o ocorrido _"Isso é demais, Lil', ele gosta de você!"_

-Nada a ver – respondi, deitando na minha cama – Ele só comentou. Deve falar isso para todas as garotas que vê pela frente.

"_Ah, é!"_ ela respondeu _"Ele chega na lanchonete e fala para a garçonete que ela é linda e que os dois vão casar e vão ter quatro filhos, Maka, Meka, Muka e Steban!"_

-Para de exagerar. E além do mais... Steban?

"_É um nome legal. Mas não mude de assunto, mocinha!"_

-Até agora eu não identifiquei nenhum assunto.

"_Dãã, seu casamento com James Potter! Posso ser madrinha?"_

-Não, vou chamar o mendigo – brinquei.

"_Getúlio? Aquele que tem uma bola de golfe na testa?"_

_-_Não é uma bola de golfe, acho que é um tumor...

"Parece mesmo uma almôndega, sabe, aquelas que coloca na massa..."

-Sua idiota, vou ter almôndegas no jantar! Só de raiva vou desligar na sua cara.

Desliguei o telefone antes que ela pudesse reclamar. De qualquer jeito, eu estava um pouco atrasada; Me esperavam na SLAM FM.

-Até que enfim – disse Cami, quando eu entrei no estúdio – Achei que tinha se escondido no porão de tanto medo.

-Há-ha – falei – O ônibus atrasou, uma velhinha caiu ao subir e rolou pelo corredor todo. As compras dela caíram todas em cima de mim, e adivinha o que aconteceu com os ovos?

-Uh – ela fez cara de nojo – Omelete de Lily.

Sentei na minha cadeira giratória e coloquei os fones. Tinha que fazer uma seleção parcial de músicas para tocar, caso aconteça algum imprevisto. Muitos ouvintes mandavam seus pedidos, mas um me chamou a atenção.

"_The Marauders – It's Time"_

The Marauders? Tipo, a banda do James?

Isso mesmo, James Potter é guitarrista de uma banda, que até foi escolhida para se apresentar no baile da escola. E a música foi enviada por seu e-mail. Ok, Lily, respira. James Potter ouve seu programa.

OH MEU DEUS JAMES POTTER OUVE MEU PROGRAMA! Não sei se isso é terrível ou incrível. Mas uma coisa é certa: ele vai estar ouvindo essa noite.

Cami fez sinal na outra sala para eu me preparar. A luz piscou três vezes, e eu estava no ar.

"_Eu sou Elly, ao vivo na SLAM FM. Admito que passar esse programa para uma rádio de verdade foi meio aterrorizante. Eu estava com medo do que as pessoas iriam pensar. Sou apenas uma garota tímida que de uma hora para a outra se tornou famosa. Imagine, nem consigo falar para o cara de quem eu gosto o que eu sinto por ele, imagine apresentar um programa para milhares de pessoas? Hoje na escola eu percebi que todos somos rotulados. Os populares, os nerds, o time de futebol. Antigamente ser diferente era especial, e agora todos tentam seguir um padrão, por um motivo que ninguém sabe exatamente qual é. Gente, se esquecermos os rótulos e sermos nós mesmos... Não fazemos ideia do que somos capazes."_

Vi Cami sorrindo da outra sala, e me animei. Olhei para a luz vermelha e tive uma ideia.

"_Se você me apoia, use vermelho amanhã. Para dizer que apesar das nossas diferenças, estamos juntos nessas. Agora, fique com The Marauders. Você não está tão sozinho quanto pensa."_

-Eu não acredito nisso – falei, ao chegar na escola no outro dia.

Parecia que Jason tinha dado uma passadinha lá e machucado todo mundo, pois não tinha uma pessoa que não estava de vermelho.

-Esperava o quê? - perguntou Dorcas, irônica – Elly é super popular. Ela é ouvida.

-Queria ser mais como ela... - murmurei. Remus e Sirius se aproximaram – Eu não acredito nisso...

-E então, conseguem nos reconhecer? - perguntaram ao mesmo tempo. Eles estavam com roupas vermelhas, absolutamente iguais.

-Quantas vezes temos que repetir, vocês não são gêmeos – disse Dorcas.

-Mas temos os mesmos hobbies! - disse Sirius.

-É, e ás vezes parece que temos telepatia... - completou o outro. Os dois se encararam – Você está pensando no mesmo que eu?

-Batatinhas?

-É, não temos telepatia.

-Lily! - exclamou Dorcas – Você não vai acreditar em quem indicaram para a Rainha do Baile!

-Hum... Marlene McKinnon?

-Não! Bem, ela também, mas foi Elly! A Rebelde da Rádio!

Naquela hora, eu não entendi seus pulinhos de alegria. Ela acabara de me dar uma notícia desesperadora. Para mim, é claro. Todos os outros alunos devem estar super animados, pois finalmente iriam descobrir quem é Elly.

-Ah, não! - falei – Isso não pode acontecer!

-Na verdade, já aconteceu – disse Dorcas.

-Não, você não está entendendo... - agarrei ela pelo braço e a arrastei para um armário de vassouras – A Rebelde da Rádio _não pode _se tornar a Rainha do Baile.

-Por que não?

-Porque... - engoli em seco – Eu sou a Rebelde da Rádio.

Ela me encarou em silêncio por alguns segundos.

-Não acredito em você.

Suspirei.

-Por que você acha que ela se chama Elly? - perguntei – Com certeza não tem nada a ver com "L", de "Lily".

-É só uma coincidência.

-Ah, é? E também é coincidência você não conseguir falar comigo quando a Radio Rebel está no ar?

-Eu...

-Não diga que pe coincidência também! Já não basta eu ter que fazer de tudo para esconder minha vrdadeira identidade, agora você está achando que eu estou mentindo...

-Eu acredito em você.

-Que só estou dizendo isso para me aproveitar da fama da rádio e... O que você disse?

Dorcas deu uma risadinha.

-Eu disse que acredito em você – repetiu – Se você diz que é a Elly, eu acredito. E acho o máximo!

-Nossa, isso foi mais fácil do que eu imagianava – comentei.

-Mas você tem que provar – ela continuou. Eu suspirei – Me levando no estúdio.

Saímos do armário, andamos meio corredor (com Dorcas saltitando ao meu lado) e eu já fui parada por ninguém menos que James Potter.

-Oi – ele disse, ofegante.

-Oi – respondi, enquanto Dorcas dava meia volta e saia de perto, assobiando.

-Você ouviu a Radio Rebel ontem à noite? - perguntou – Deve ter ouvido, já que está de vermelho - Eu usava uma touca vermelha, e ele uma camisa xadrez, também vermelha – Você notou que ela tocou uma música dos Marauders?

-Ouvi sim, e adorei – falei, sorrindo – A letra é inspiradora. Você devia mandar outra.

-Era sobre isso que eu queria falar – ele tirou da mochila um CD – eu queria saber se você poderia entregar esse CD Demo para seu padrasto, já que ele é da SLAM, e tal...

-Ah, claro – falei, pegando o CD. Ele agradeceu e se afastou.

Deveria ter imaginado. James Potter só se aproximou de mim para poder divulgar sua banda. E eu que tinha pensado que ele realmente gostava de mim. Burra.

? Não deveria estar na sala de aula?

Me virei e deparei com a Profa. McGonagall me encarando irritada.

-Na verdade, eu estava indo... - comecei, mas ela me interrompeu.

-Isso é um Mp3? - ela apontou para o fone em meu pescoço. Assenti, e ela ordenou: - Você sabe que proibimos qualquer tipo de música durante as horas de estudo, pode tirar a concentração! Passe para cá.

Relutante, dei meu Mp3 para ela, e me dirigi de cabeça baixa para a sala de aula.

-Que demais! Demais! - exclamava Dorcas, ao entrar no meu estúdio.

-Só não estore uma corda vocal – falei, rindo. Depois da escola tinhamos ido para a SLAM, para eu provar para Dorcas que eu era mesmo a Elly, e também eu aproveitava e já ficava para o programa.

-Posso fazer um pedido? Eu queria Relax, do Frank Goes To Hollywood.

-Meu Deus do céu! - exclamei – Dorcas, você tem um talento especial para músicas ruins. Mas essa nem é ruim, é péssima.

-Mas é um classico! - ela revidou, revirando os olhos e sentando em uma das poltronas, enquanto eu organizava a playlist da noite.

-E aí, Lily! - cumprimentou Cami, ao chegar no estúdio. Ela olhou confusa para Dorcas.

-Cami, essa é Dorcas, minha melhor amiga. Ela é a única que sabe do meu segredo.

-Gostei do melhor amiga – riu Dorcas, e as duas se abraçaram.

-E então, pronta para o programa? - perguntou Cami, indo para sua salinha.

-Acho que sim – respondi, colocando no computador o CD de James. Começou a tocar uma música bem legal, mas de repente alguém interrompe a música.

"_Gente!"_ Era James falando _"Eu não acho que está legal. Essa música não tem sentido algum."_

"_Não precisa ter sentido, James"_ Peter Pettigrew falando, o vocalista (devo dizer, muito convencido) do The Marauders _"Só precisa ser famosa. Vamos, de novo!"_

"_Não, esperem! Não é o fato de ser famosa que importa, importa a mensagem que iremos passar. O que é uma música sem mensagem?"_

"_Francamente, nossas fãs não querem saber de mensagem! Elas só querem fazer festa. Vamos do começo. E não me interrompa novamente"._

O CD parou de tocar, e o estúdio ficou silencioso.

-Nossa – disse Dorcas – Acho que alguém deu o Demo errado para outro alguém.

-Dois minutos – avisou Cami – E pelo amor de Deus, não coloque esse CD.

"_Aqui quem fala é Elly. Soube que fui indicada para a Rainha do Baile de Hogwarts, e admito que não gostei nem um pouco. Não me agrada a ideia de revelar quem eu sou. Vocês só precisam saber que eu sou uma de vocês, nada mais. Vocês não me conhecem, mas eu os conheço._

_Notei que muita gente adotou vermelho hoje, não só em Hogwarts, mas em várias outras escolas também. E fico feliz que nem todo o mundo está perdido. Eu também vi alguém com uma camisa xadrez vermelha de arrasar._

_Ultimamente eu tenho pensado muito em letras de músicas, e qual é a mensagem que elas passam. Não importa que tipo seja, as letras sempre vieram do coração de alguém. A música é uma forma de nos expressarmos, e de compartilharmos os mesmos sentimentos. Não deveríamos deixar ela ser tirada de nós, não é? Só esse semestre eu já perdi três fones e um Mp3 Player. Se nossa música for tirada de nós, seria o mesmo que arrancassem nossos corações e comessem de colherinha. Por isso, eu desafio vocês mais uma vez: Amanhã, exatamente ás oito horas, pare tudo que está fazendo e dance. Dance como se sua vida dependesse disso, se expresse. Mostre que eles não mandam em nós."_

Coloquei uma música para tocar, tirei os fones de ouvido e respirei fundo.

-Garota – disse Dorcas – Essa foi demais. Mas não sei se "eles" vão gostar que os alunos dancem no meio da aula. É meio perigoso.

-Não faz mal. Meu sobrenome é "Perigo".

-Achei que fosse Evans.

-Se pronuncia "Perigo".


	5. IV

-Hey! Lily!

Me virei.

-Oi, James.

OH MEU DEUS PORQUE ELE TEM QUE SER TÃO LINDO? Respira, Lily, respira. Você deu oi. Conseguiu pronunciar duas palavras, o que é um progresso. Mas mesmo assim: porque o cabelo dele tem que ser tão sexy...

-Oi – ele disse novamente, ao parar na minha frente, no corredor deserto. Parecia nervoso – Ontem, bem, eu te dei um CD e... Eu acho que me confundi, porque o demo estava na minha mochila...

-Está tudo bem – sorri, tirando o CD dele da mochila – Eu consegui segurar antes que parasse nas mãos da Rebelde da Rádio.

-Obrigado – ele suspirou aliviado, pegando o CD – Sério mesmo. Imagino o que aconteceria se ele sem querer passasse na rádio... - ele olhou para mim, como se esperasse que eu disesse alguma coisa – Acho que eu vou indo então...

James pareceu hesitar, mas se virou e se afastou. Eu ia começar a bater em minha própria cabeça pela idiotice, mas ele se virou na hora.

-Ah! Você quer o demo? -perguntou – Dessa vez o real.

Ele me entregou o CD e se afastou.

-Parabéns, Lily Evans – murmurei, ao ver o garoto virar o corredor – Ganhou o prêmio de estupidez do ano. Não consigo nem falar com um garoto, de que planeta eu vim?

-Isso é o que todos se perguntam – revirei os olhos ao ouvir sua voz. O mundo está conspirando para me detonar, fala sério...

-O que você quer, McKinnon? - me virei, e observei ela saindo de uma sala.

-Isso é jeito de tratar quem sabe do seu segredo? - ela deu uma risada ao ver minha cara. Nesse exato momento, eu fiquei com uma imensa vontade de soca-la.

-O que você sabe? - perguntei, tremendo levemente.

-O suficiente para acabar com sua vida.

-Fala logo, o que você quer?

-E porque acha que eu quero alguma coisa? - ela riu, e eu ergui as sobrancelhas – Eu quero que você faça Ely falar sobre o baile, e peça para seus ouvintes votarem em Marlene McKinnon.

Minha vontade foi de agarrar o pescoço dela e apertar até virar pudim.

-Porque acha que eu vou fazer isso? - tentei desafia-la, minha voz saindo trêmula demais.

-Porque se não... - Marlene chegou bem perto e sussurrou – Todos vão saber de seu segredo. Principalmente _James Potter_. Pense no assunto. O que você prefere, ele ou a coroa?

Dito isso, ela se afastou, robolando de um jeito que deveria ser sexy, mas no momento parecia um penguim com diarréia.

Ok. Eu tinha três opções:

Primeira: Fazia o que essa Barbie de camelô queria, e transformava meu programa em um daqueles com anúncios e propagandas, comprometendo assim a qualidade da Radio Rebel. E ainda dava de bandeja a coroa da rainha do baile para Marlene.

Segunda: Ignorava a ordem dessa idiota, e meu segredo seria revelado. Minha popularidade subiria, e minha vida se tornaria um inferno. Enfim, todos saberiam que eu sou Ely.

Terceira: Mudava meu nome para Humberta e me mudava para o México, ganhando a vida como vendedora de peixe.

Decidido! Vou fazer as malas.

-Como eu queria ter um fuzil nesse exato momento... - resmunguei, me virando e indo para a saída.

-/-

-Você não devia estar na escola? - perguntou minha mãe.

-Não.

-E porque não?

-Porque as pessoas de lá perceberam que eu sou estranha demais para conviver com seres humanos normais – respondi, distraída – Você gostou?

Ela olhou para a fatia de pão não minha mão.

-Você escreveu "Oi, eu sou 1 pão" com mostarda? - ela perguntou, e eu assenti – E você não é estranha.

Olhei para ela e ri.

-Mãe, eu falto aula para desenhar em um pão.

-É, talvez isso não seja muito comum para pessoas de sua idade, mas pense pelo lado bom: Você tem um programa na maior rádio de Londres.

-E ninguém pode saber que eu apresento ele, se não eu viro popular e minha vida social entra em colapso com o espaço-tempo, me tornando um ser humano descerebrado e fazendo com que todos inexplicavelmente me amem.

Ela ficou em silêncio. Por um boooom tempo.

-Ás vezes eu não entendo nenhuma palavra do que você diz.

Suspirei e me levantei.

-Vou indo, mãe.

E saí da cozinha.

-Espera! O que vai fazer com o Sr. Pão? - ela gritou.

-Devora ele! - gritei de volta. Antes de fechar a porta, pude ouvir ela reclamando "Mas que absurdo!".

Dei uma risadinha e fui caminhando pela calçada. Logo ouvi barulhos de passos, e dois segundos depois Sirius e Remus estavam ao meu lado. Notei que eles usavam o mesmo penteado.

-E aí? - perguntei, roubando a Coca-Cola de Sirius.

-Estamos ótimos – responderam os dois ao mesmo tempo – Como não poderíamos?

-Vocês ensaiaram isso? - perguntei. Os dois pareceram desconcertados.

-Não, é que...

-Na verdade a gente... Hã...

-Tudo bem – falei, e eles sorriram – Eu já sei que vocês são idiotas.

O que houve a seguir foi um tipo de pega-pega de adolescentes excluídos. Tá certo que a Coca voou no meio do caminho e caiu em cima de um gari que estava por perto. Pobre gari. Só estava fazendo seu trabalho.

Começamos a diminuir o ritmo, e eu percebi onde estávamos: Na frente da SLAM.

-Galera – chamou Sirius – Será que a Ely tá aí?

-Quer descobrir? - perguntou Remus, e eles começaram a armar um esquema para entrar no prédio - ...e aí a gente sobe a Lily pro telhado e...

-Ei, ei ei! - exclamei – A Lily não vai fazer nada!

-Você não quer saber quem é Ely? - perguntou Remus.

-Não!

Eles me encararam por alguns segundos, e voltaram a armar o plano. Que incluia me colocar em um telhado a vinte metros de altura, invadir uma propriedade privada no meio da noite, E ME COLOCAR EM UM TELHADO A VINTE METROS DE ALTURA!

-Gente – falei – Isso não é possível.

-Lily – suspirou Sirius – Não importa o que aconteça, nós_ vamos _descobrir quem é a Rebelde da Rádio.

De acordo com meus cálculos: Isso vai dar merda.


	6. V

Eu passo muito tempo da minha vida pensando porque o universo conspira contra mim. James acha que eu sou uma idiota. Marlene sabe que eu sou a Elly. Fui indicada para a Rainha do Baile. James e Sirius querem invadir a SLAM FM. O programa começa em dez minutos. Eu estou ferrada.

-Sério, galera, não vamos fazer isso – tentava, pela décima quinta vez. Estávamos nos fundos da rádio, onde tinha a porta dos fundos e alguns latões de lixo – É loucura.

-Fica quieta, Lily – disse Remus. Sirius espiava pelo canto do prédio, conferindo se a barra estava limpa.

-Acho que já podemos entrar – disse Sirius – Lily, primeiro as damas.

Ok, definitivamente, não tenho pelo o que reclamar. Consegui colocar um pingo de juízo na cabeça desses débeis mentais e convencê-los que me içar por uma corda para a janela do quarto andar _não era uma boa ideia._ Eles concordaram, mas acho que foi pelo medo de acidentalmente me deixarem cair, formando uma mancha de gordura ruiva nos fundos da SLAM.

Soltando um palavrão, entrei pela porta dos fundos normalmente, enquanto eles davam uma de James Bond, se agachando e rolando pelo chão. Já fazia quase uma semana que eu apresentava a Radio Rebel na rádio de Zac, e com a ajuda de uma pitada de curiosidade, conhecia cada canto do prédio. Mas tinha certeza que se pegarem dois garotos andando com cara de culpados atrás de uma ruiva doida, eles nos barrariam.

Cheguei nos corredores principais, que graças a qualquer coisa que queira nos ajudar em um nível superior, estava vazio.

-Acho que é aqui – disse, e abri a porta da sala perto do meu estúdio, onde eu e Cami costumávamos tomar limonada depois desse programa.

-Lily? - perguntou ela, ao ver minha cabeça em uma fresta da porta – O que...?

-Me ajuda – sussurrei – Meus amigos doidos estão me seguindo...

Ela colocou seu copo de café na mesa e se levantou prontamente. Dei espaço para ela passar, enquanto Sirius e Remus se escondiam atrás de uma planta e de uma poltrona.

-Ah, olá, Lily! - cumprimentou ela, em um falso tom de amizade – Não sabia que estava aqui. Estou indo ajudar Elly com o programa, quer vir comigo?

-Não, obrigada – respondi.

-Tudo bem. Se vir seu padrasto, diga a ele que vou para o estúdio 4 com Elly. Aquele no último andar.

Ela saiu andando pelo corredor. Olhei para os garotos, que mal conseguiam esconder sua felicidade. Eles se levantaram e a seguiram. Esperei os três sumirem de vista para entrar na sala à minha frente.

Ah, com isso temos que adicionar mais um problema na minha lista. Sirius e Remus vão ficar longe por um tempo, mas em compensação... Eu não sei mexer em droga nenhuma desse equipamento. Eu só falo e coloco as músicas, Cami que liga tudo.

Sentei na minha mesa e apertei em um botão qualquer. O ar condicionado ligou no modo "congelante". Ótimo, exatamente disso que eu precisava.

"_Como se liga essa droga?"_, enviei para Cami por SMS. O tempo passava, e ela não respondia. Três minutos antes de começar o programa, recebi: _"O botão vermelho ao __lado do queijo-quente". _

Definitivamente, tinha um queijo-quente em cima da mesa de mixagem. Coloquei meus fones.

"_Eu sou Elly, e você está ouvindo Radio Rebel. Eu... Estou passando por um momento difícil. Nem tenho palavras para isso. O que é estranho, Elly sem palavras. Nunca pensei que diria isso. Eu realmente não quero que vocês saibam quem eu sou. Não seria legal para ninguém; e é até mais divertido ouvir uma garota falando sobre as merdas do mundo sem saber quem ela é realmente. Eu sou uma de vocês. Aquela que não é notada nunca... Que está com uma pressão enorme sobre si para revelar quem realmente é... E sou uma garota que está com medo. Medo do que os outros vão pensar"._

Por um momento, pensei que ia chorar. Elly, supostamente a garota mais forte do mundo, que tem uma solução para tudo, está caindo aos pedaços no programa. Respirei fundo.

"_Nunca pensei que chegaria a esse ponto. Eu não quero mais isso. E se eu dizer que eu não sou como todo mundo? Mas ao mesmo tempo tem muitas pessoas iguais a mim. Que não consegue se expressar. Que tem muita coisa dentro de si. Que tem medo do que os outros vão falar..." _Olhei para um botão no painel e tive uma ideia. _"Mas uma hora ou outra teremos que encarar nossos medos, não? Estou abrindo a linha. Ligue pra cá. Diga o que sente, os seus medos. Vamos... Aqui ninguém vai te julgar."_

Primeira ligação.

"_Diga o que pensa"_ falei.

"_Eu acho que realmente você deve se candidatar a presidente"_, foi o que o anônimo disse _"Você tem voz, garota. Realmente consegue se expressar. Posso ver que está com medo, mas você não precisa disso. Você é brilhante, caramba!"_

"_Sempre fui julgado"_ outra ligação _" Nunca pude fazer o que eu gosto, sempre achando que os outros vão pensar mal de mim..."_

"_Gosto de uma garota... Que não tá nem aí pra mim. Eu sei que parece idiota, mas é a vida. Ela é da classe popular da escola, e despreza garotos como eu..."_

"_Tem tanta pressão por eu ser a 'filha perfeita'..."_

"_Parece que todos aqui tem problemas"_ comecei _"Pode parecer que estamos bem, mas sempre temos um conflito interior... Ah, tenho mais uma ligação. Vamos, se expresse"._

"_Hey. Eu realmente acho que não temos com o que nos preocupar". _Congelei ao ouvir essa voz. Não, não pode ser ele. Impossível... _"O mundo é uma merda, sim, ele é. Não tem quase nada que possamos fazer a respeito disso. A única solução para nossos problemas é _melhorá-los. _Não precisamos viver na preocupação o tempo todo. Só temos que... Que achar um jeito de melhorar tudo. Liguei pra cá pensando nisso. Você não precisa ir ao baile. E como você, ás vezes, mesmo que sem querer, dá algumas dicas de sua situação, sabemos que você estuda em Hogwarts. Em todo lugar tem bundões que só querem nos prejudicar... Mas em compensação tem centenas de pessoas que se inspiram com você. Que se importam. E que, mais do que tudo, pessoas que querem conhecer quem os ajudou. Não precisa se esconder para sempre. Elly, você aceita ir ao baile comigo?"_

Ok, certamente isso foi inesperado. James Potter convidou a Rebelde da Rádio para o baile. Ou seja, eu. Ele não sabia quem era Elly realmente, mas gosta dela e quer ir ao baile com ela. Isso é muito estranho, sendo que Elly... É Lily Evans.

Não conseguia raciocinar direito. Fiquei por um tempo em silêncio. Meu juízo gritava "NÃO", e meu coração (aquela pequena e idiota parte que é apaixonada por James Potter) revidava com "SIM".

Ah, fala sério, o que _você_ faria? Finalmente fui convidada para o baile, mesmo que não gostasse de ir neles. Fui convidada por alguém que gosto, e que nunca nem olhou para mim... Mas não era bem assim. James convidou Elly, não eu. Ele não sabia que eu era ela, e eu tinha que ter perfeita consciência disso.

Mas como sempre, minha consciência fez merda.

"_Eu adoraria"._

Com essas palavras, me comprometia a ir ao baile com James. A revelar minha identidade.

A acabar com a Radio Rebel de uma vez por todas.


	7. VI

No outro dia, obviamente, todos comentavam. James tinha quase virado o Salvador da Pátria, e Dorcas queria me bater.

-O que você estava pensando? - dissera ela, no armário de vassouras de sempre – Agora você vai ter que cumprir! E isso com certeza vai acabar com a Radio Rebel, ah, se vai...

Remus e Sirius também queriam me bater.

-Para onde você foi? - perguntou Sirius – Estávamos quase descobrindo a verdadeira identidade de Elly, e você simplesmente some!

-Cara, queria ter convidado ela para o baile antes... - comentou Remus.

-Ela não aceitaria, com certeza – deixei escapar.

-Por quê não? - perguntaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

-Porque... Ele é James Potter – tentei.

Não podemos esquecer de Marlene McKinnon.

-Tenho a impressão que não ouvi a rebelde da rádio dizer para as pessoas votarem em mim...

-Eu vou falar com ela – suspirei, cansada.

-Agora que ela afirmou que vai ao baile, precisa fazer isso o mais rápido o possível – disse ela – Não se esqueça, eu sei sobre _aquilo._

Por outro lado, a escola toda vibrava de emoção. Começaram a pendurar cartazes do tipo: "ELLY, ESPERAMOS POR VOCÊ!", e "REBELDE DA RÁDIO PARA RAINHA". Todos comentavam sobre o assunto. E McGonagall ficou furiosa.

_"Os alunos que pendurarem cartazes inapropriados para o ambiente escolar pelos corredores serão imediatamente suspensos..."_

-Hey – cumprimentou James, ao chegar no Salão da Escola para mais um ensaio, depois da aula.

-Oi – respondi – Soube dessa história da Rebelde da Rádio. Você vai mesmo ao baile com ela?

Ele deu um sorriso sem graça.

-É o que eu espero. Vai que ela dê um caô e não apareça... Só me preocupo em como vou encontrá-la no dia. Quero dizer, ela não vai escrever na testa "Eu sou Elly".

Eu ri.

-Seria meio estranho... Afinal, a rebelde da rádio pode ser _qualquer um._

Ficamos um tempo em silêncio, até Spencer Smith chegar e pedir ajuda com as suas fantasias.

-O que você fez foi inapropriado – disse Zac, sem nem se preocupar em me olhar nos olhos, quando eu cheguei em casa.

-Como se eu não tivesse percebido... - resmunguei, subindo as escadas.

-Lily! Venha cá, vocês precisam conversar – chamou minha mãe. Relutante, fui até a cozinha, sentei em um dos bancos e fiquei encarando Zac, do outro lado da mesa.

-Está na hora de levar sermão? - perguntei, e mamãe me fuzilou com o olhar.

-Aceitar o convite para o baile foi totalmente irresponsável – começou ele.

-Nossa, obrigada pelas maravilhosas palavras, mas sinto-lhe informar que eu tenho assuntos importantes a tratar... - comecei a me levantar, mas minha mãe me forçou a sentar – Ah, que droga! Já aceitei o convite, não tem como voltar atrás!

-Você sabia que isso era errado – disse Zac – Então porquê aceitou?

-Porque... - comecei, envergonhada – O garoto é bonitinho.

-Você vai jogar tudo pelo ar por causa de _um garoto_? Agora vão colocar pressão para você ir ao baile, e isso pode acabar com o programa... Estávamos indo tão bem... Já sei. Eu, como seu padrasto, e, digamos, chefe, proíbo você de ir a esse baile.

-O QUÊ?! - grite, me levantando de um pulo – _Não!_

-Ora, mas não era você que não queria ir? - estranhou minha mãe.

-Eu não quero ir como Lily, mas como Elly vai ser uma experiência incrível! - falei – Quero dizer, todos adoram Elly. Vai ser especial, e ainda mais com James Potter, o garoto que eu gosto desde a pré-escola.

-Você é a Elly, Lily – disse Zac, lentamente – Não são duas pessoas diferentes. Se não gostam muito de Lily Evans, quando descobrirem que você é ela, não tenho certeza se terão uma boa reação...

-Ainda estou pensando nessa parte – disse – Talvez uma plástica!

-Não inventa, garota – mamãe revirou os olhos – Ou você vai e acaba para sempre com a Radio Rebel, ou você não vai, enfrenta uma raiva passageira dos seus ouvintes e pode continuar com o programa.

-Não, não tem escolha – interrompeu Zac – Você não vai e ponto.

-Eu acho que já estou bem grandinha para tomar minhas próprias decisões – falei, e olhei para minha mãe em busca de confirmação – Não é? - A cara dela dizia que não – Ah, você também?

-Acho que seu padrasto está certo.

-Não. Não, ele não está certo! - gritei – Não é ele quem decide isso! ELE NÃO É MEU PAI!

Com isso, subi para o meu quarto pisando duro e batendo porta.

Acho que esse ato me rendeu um castigo, mas eu não conversei com minha mãe nem com Zac pelo resto do dia para descobrir. Saí do quarto apenas para ir na SLAM apresentar a Radio Rebel, o que não teve nada de mais. Voltei a me trancar no quarto e só saí lá pelas duas da manhã, quando a vontade de ir ao banheiro ficou insuportável.

É, não devia ter comentado isso.

-Se é pra falar mal mim, é melhor ir embora porquê eu não tô com saco hoje – falei, ao ouvir alguém se aproximando de mim pelo lado. Eu colocava meus livros no armário no começo da manhã, antes da maioria dos alunos chegar, como eu sempre fazia. Eu achava que podia ser Dorcas, Remus ou Sirius. Pra variar, estava errada.

-Quem falaria mal de você? - perguntou James.

-Ah, sei lá. - respondi, tentando disfarçar – Todo mundo?

-Tenho que dar uma lição em todo mundo – suspirou ele, e eu ri.

-Não se preocupe com isso. Só não estou conseguindo me entender muito bem com _algumas pessoas_.

Pelo meu tom, ele deu a entender que não devia continuar com esse assunto. O que eu achava uma pena, porquê quanto mais conversávamos, mais feliz eu ficava.

-Você gosta de My Chemical Romance? - perguntei, olhando para sua camiseta. Ele tentou esconder com a camisa xadrez que usava por cima.

-Bem, é. A maioria das garotas diz que é uma banda demoníaca, vira as costas e nunca mais volta a falar comigo – disse James, acanhado. Eu ri.

-Eu acho brilhante! É uma banda fantástica. Como se fossem um bando de renegados, pretestando contra a sociedade que os julga...

-Tentando mudar o mundo com sua música, lá no fundo acreditando que ainda há salvação – continuou ele – Você por acaso faz parte de um movimento punk?

-Não – respondi – Mas fiz um trabalho sobre isso na quinta série, e tirei um A-.

E assim se passou a manhã, com nós dois conversando sobre bandas, livros, pessoas e sobre sonhos. Quanse não prestei a atenção na aula, e almocei em uma mesa só com ele. Dorcas ficou pirada, mas entendeu que é um sacrifício que ela terá que fazer se quiser ver sua amiga com alguma compania masculina que não tenha alguns neurônios a menos (leia-se: Sirius e Remus).

Tudo estava perfeito. Tirando alguns olhares malignos de algumas admiradoras de James e de Peter Pettigrew, eu estava na boa. Bem, até os altos falantes ligarem.

_"Por ordem da diretoria de Hogwarts, e por causa da grande confusão causada por alguns alunos que não colaboram para o funcionamento da ordem, medidas drásticas terão de ser tomadas. Devido ao grande estardalhaço causado por certa celebridade internauta, que se auto-denomina Rebelde da Rádio, que ainda por cima é uma aluna da escola, e pelos seus fãs, o baile de final de ano está, por ora, cancelado. Lembramos que tudo isso é por causa dessa apresentadora, e que se ela parar com o programa, os eventos ocorrerão normalmente. Tenham um bom dia."_

E McGonagall ainda tem a coragem de nos desejar um bom dia.

_Bom dia, Lily Evans. Você está em uma enrascada._

* * *

_Yay guys! Eu não vim dar aviso aqui antes porquê eu não fazia ideia que isso existia (nova novela da Globo: A Burra). Mas fiquei triste por vocês nunca terem recebido notas da minha pessoa especial ~mas hein_

_Eu sei que eu demoro pra postar Radio Rebel, mas a criatividade meio que foge. Eu pretendia terminar ela nesse final de semana, mas minha mãe me enfiou em uma kombi amarelo-ovo (sem brincadeira) e me levou para um sítio no meio do mato, cheio de vacas, galinhas e porcos. Isso não foi bom, a única coisa legal que eu fiz foi decidir que quando eu crescer vou ter um canguru._

_é._

_Quero postar um novo capítulo sexta, no meu aniversário \o/ (Comentários de presente, por favor), e pretendo acelerar essa fic._

_Bem, acho que era isso._

_Espero que tenham gostado._

_BAI!_


	8. VII

"FORA REBELDE DA RÁDIO"

Era o que o cartaz dizia.

Não sei como me senti sobre isso. Talvez aliviada, por não poder mais ir ao baile. Ou talvez traída, já que quem pendurou esse cartaz com certeza era um ouvinte da Radio Rebel.

Isso quer dizer que as pessoas continuam achando que coisas fúteis como bailes de escola são mais importantes do que música. Mais importante do que uma garota tentando sobreviver no meio do caos. Mais importante do que eles mesmos.

-O que você vai fazer? - sussurrou Dorcas, quando a professora Sprout se virou para escrever no quadro-negro.

-Não sei – respondi, no mesmo tom – Agora todo mundo vai ficar ou contra Elly, ou contra a escola.

-Tá, mas o que você vai fazer? - insistiu ela.

-Eu já disse, não sei! Acho que vou ter que dizer pra Elly dar um tempo.

A cara de pavor de Dorcas me assustou. Mas logo entendi o motivo. A sala toda olhava para nós duas.

-Acho que você esqueceu de sussurrar – comentou Dorcas, afundando na cadeira.

-Você conhece Elly? - perguntou Alice, nossa colega.

-Eu... hum... Meio que... sim. - respondi. O que foi um erro, pois todos começaram a me bombardear com perguntas. Eu podia ter, sei lá, dado uma de louca e começado a cantar a música dos Backyardigans. Ou do Barney e Seus Amigos, também serviria.

-Lily? - chamou Sirius, sua voz saindo mais alta do que a dos outros – Você tem alguma coisa pra nos contar?

Todos silenciaram, me encarando. Mas que droga, eu odeio isso! Eles não podiam cuidar de suas vidas?

-Não – respondi – Não tenho.

Mesmo assim, fui incomodada pelo resto da manhã por estudantes curiosos e, digamos, um pouco raivosos. É meio esperado que eu conheça ela, já que meu padrasto trabalha na SLAM... Mas acho que a maioria das pessoas nem ao menos sabia meu nome até hoje, imagine se saberiam sobre minha família.

-Hey, Lola – no corredor, ninguém menos do que Peter Pettigrew me chamou. Não _me_ chamou exatamente, mas ele olhava pra mim.

-É Lily – falei, já irritada.

-Sim, Lara, eu disse. Então, você conhece mesmo a Rebelde da Rádio? - perguntou, mas não esperou por uma resposta – Que tipo de problema ela tem? Quero dizer, pra aceitar sair com James Potter? Deve ser sério.

Ele e seus capangas riram que nem idiotas, junto com alguns alunos que passavam.

-Você se acha esperto, não é? - é, esse comentário maldoso sobre James foi o fim. Não me importava se todo mundo tivesse em volta, nem que era um dos garotos mais populares da escola, "amigo" de James e vocalista do The Marauders. Só queria acabar com ele – Deixa eu te contar um segredo, _honey_: Você não é. Não é melhor do que os outros só porque canta parecendo uma gralha com prisão de ventre em uma banda formada quase totalmente por idiotas. Você realmente não entende nada. Não importa quem é popular ou não, porque depois que a escola acabar... Vai ficar cada um por si. Esses seus amigos de hoje nunca mais vão olhar para sua cara. Você não vai arranjar emprego, vai morar no porão do seus pais, virar um velho bêbado e pançudo – Ele, como todo mundo no corredor, estava de boca aberta – E então? O que realmente importa?

Alguém assobiou. Sério, ás vezes eu me adoro. Só ás vezes.

-Protegendo o namorado? - riu o baterista do The Marauders.

-Não – respondi, seca – Estou protegendo meu amigo.

Saída espetacular, merecia até palmas. Só que todo mundo estava chocado demais para falar qualquer coisa.

-Lily! Lily, espera! LILY!

Finalmente me virei. Remus estava me perseguindo há uns quatro quarteirões, mas eu não tinha parado. Só queria voltar pra casa em silêncio, poxa!

-Que é, demônio?

-Perdi o ônibus – ele parou ofegante ao meu lado.

-Burro.

-Precisamos conversar.

-Eu acho que não.

-Não faz isso, Lily. É sério.

-Não enche! O que você quer?

-No momento? Um milkshake de morango.

Foi por causa desse milkshake, desse maldito milkshake de morango, que interrompi meu caminho para casa, parei no McDonnald's e comprei um "sorvete líquido" para Remus. Ele me obrigou a sentar em uma mesa, e eu tive que aguentar quinze minutos de ele reclamando sobre como seu cérebro estava congelando.

-Quer um pouco? - ofereceu.

-Não, agora você já _remuszou_ todo o canudo.

-Não seja malvada.

-Eu realmente quero ir para casa – reclamei.

-Só quero conversar – ele deu de ombros.

-Não podemos conversar no _caminho_ para minha casa?

Eu não devia ter dito isso. Foi meu segundo grande erro do dia. Eu _realmente_ não devia ter dito isso.

-Como sua cama é fofa – comentou Remus, a peste, se atirando no meu colchão.

-Eu acho que vou me matar – falei.

-Não vai não. Vamos ao cinema primeiro.

-Mas o q... Não! - gritei, me levantando da cadeira do computador – Não vamos ao cinema! Eu tenho um compromisso!

-Hum, o quê? - perguntou ele, jogando uma almofada para cima.

-Não é da sua conta.

-Vamos, eu quero saber.

-Sabe de uma coisa? - falei, pegando minha bolsa – Você fica aqui, se divertindo com esse travesseiro, eu faço o que tenho que fazer, volto e a gente vai no cinema, ok?

Não esperei resposta, já saí do quarto.

-Guri chato – murmurei, ao sair de casa – Mãe, vou para a SLAM!

-Pega carona com Zac na volta – falou ela, erguendo a cabeça das flores que plantava, no jardim – É mais rápido.

-Sonha – falei, quando ela não podia mais me ouvir.

Como você já deve ter percebido, diário, eu falo as coisas que gostaria de dizer para as pessoas quando eu estou sozinha, o que me faz parecer meio maluca. "Meio" nada, completamente maluca. Diários não pensam, então não podem perceber nada. Dãã.

-Por favor, não me diz que tem garotos idiotas te perseguindo – disse Cami, quando entrei no estúdio. Eu ri.

-Não, já despistei ele. Conseguiu o CD que eu te pedi?

Ficamos o tempo restante antes do programa conversando sobre meus problemas. Estranhamente, Cami parecia interessada demais neles (pelo o jeito é a única), e insistiu que eu não podia acabar com a Radio Rebel.

-Mas todo mundo vai me odiar! - falei – Se eu continuar, o baile vai ser completamente cancelado.

-Não, não vai não. - afirmou ela, em um falso tom de sabedoria – Eles vão ganhar muita grana com esse baile, não vão simplesmente cancelá-lo. Ainda mais só por causa de alguns cartazes.

Como eu queria que ela estivesse certa.

_"Eu sou Elly, também conhecida como a criadora de caos, e essa é a Radio Rebel. Sim, eu sei de tudo que está acontecendo em Hogwarts, porque até como vocês já sabem, eu estudo lá. E eu acho essa medida drástica da diretoria completamente sem sentido. Obrigar uma garota a deixar de fazer o que ela gosta só por causa de alguns cartazes pelos corredores? Sinceramente, acho que McGonagall está perdendo a cabeça. Mas isso não vai ficar assim. Eu não vou deixar. Vou impedir o mundo de se transformar em um monstro. Fique agora com Monster, do Paramore"_

Desliguei a música, e ela ficou tocando baixinho nos auto-falantes da sala, para sabermos quando ela acaba.

-Que fome... - resmunguei.

Nessa hora, notei Cami na sala de mixagem. Ela se ergueu desesperada, e olhou para mim. Disse alguma coisa, mas por causa do vidro, não consegui ouvir. Até que a música parou.

-O quê...

Eu não tinha tocado em botão nenhum. Cami colocou a cabeça para fora da sala dela.

-Lily, desliga esse treco – disse, séria.

-Quê? Porquê?

Definitivamente, tinha algo errado. Alguém falava na rádio.

E esse alguém não era eu. Muito menos Elly.


	9. VIII

"_Oláá? Elly, você está aí?"_

Soltei um palavrão. É, eu sei, Lily Evans falando palavrão. Mas, pelo amor de Deus, a situação merecia. Quero dizer, eu _conhecia_ aquela voz.

Liguei o microfone.

"Se você saísse do meu programa, eu ficaria agradecida" falei.

_"Ah, então você está aí"._

_"Eu trabalho aqui"._

_"Hum... É..."_ a pessoa parecia desconcertada _"Claro que sim"._

_"E então? A que devo a não-honra da visita de um intruso?"_

_"Quero saber quem você é"._

_"Sou Elly"._

_"Quem você é de verdade"._

_"Sou uma garota, e você provavelmente já me viu"_ enrolei, enquanto pegava o celular e discava o número _"Nunca apareço, sou sempre quieta e tenho poucos amigos. Vai querer mesmo me incomodar?"_

Rápido como um ninja, coloquei uma música, desliguei o microfone e liguei para quem eu queria matar.

_"Alô?"_

-REMUS, SEU DESGRAÇADO, SAI DO MEU COMPUTADOR!

_"Você é a Rebelde da Rádio"_

-NÃO OUSE INVADIR A RADIO REBEL NOVAMENTE, OUVIU?

_"Você é Elly"_ ele parecia que ia desmaiar _"Como não percebi isso antes?"_

-Pelo mesmo motivo que todo mundo? Porquê eu fui cautelosa?

_"Elly... L. Lily. Mas é óbvio!"_

-Como você descobriu a senha do meu computador? - perguntei, suspirando.

_"Sua mãe veio pesquisar uma receita na internet, e deixou seu usuário aberto"_ respondeu Remus, e eu senti vontade de me bater. De bater em minha mãe, em Remus, EM TODO MUNDO! Sabia que devia ter mudado a senha para "oratoroeuaroupadoreideromaea rainharaivosarasgouoresto"... Seria bem mais seguro. Embora talvez eu nunca mais conseguisse entrar _"Eu achei que você conhecia Elly, não que você era Elly"._

-O tempo está acabando, preciso apresentar o programa. Vou desligar.

_"Espere!"_ gritou ele _"Porquê você nunca contou isso pra ninguém?"_

Demorei um tempo para responder.

-Quem iria querer escutar alguém como eu?

Desliguei o telefone e voltei para a rádio.

_"Parece que nosso invasor já se arrependeu. E não fiquem muito animadinhos, tenho certeza que ele não vai contar nada. Se depender de mim, vocês nunca saberão quem eu sou de verdade. Posso acabar com o programa, mas não quero que descubram. Acredite. É o melhor."_

Coloquei uma lista de músicas e fiquei pensativa enquanto ela tocava.

Dorcas sabe. Marlene sabe. Remus sabe. Esse "segredo" não é mais tão secreto assim. Sério, como eu pude pensar que conseguiria esconder isso para sempre? Todo segredo, uma hora ou outra, vem á tona. Mas eu não podia, _simplesmente não podia_ deixar isso acontecer.

_"Tem mais uma coisa que eu quero falar. É sobre o baile em Hogwarts. Eu sei que fui indicada para rainha. E que eu aceitei o convite de James Potter. Também sei muito bem que o baile foi cancelado por minha causa. Muita gente, muita gente mesmo, ficou arrasado com isso. Eu vou pedir, pela última vez... Profª McGonagall, Profº Dumbledore, quem quer que seja... Não cancele esse baile. Por mais que eles sejam meio que contra minha religião, não posso deixar isso acontecer. E também não posso deixar vocês me forçarem a cancelar meu programa. Uma coisa especial acontece aqui, vocês não percebem? Por isso, eu me decidi. Não quero concorrer á rainha. Não quero ir ao baile. Eu vou ir, mas... Como eu mesma. Sem fingimentos. Apenas esqueçam Elly por uma noite, e não criem mais confusão. Por favor. E vai que eu encontre James Potter por lá. Vou poder pedir desculpas. Não pessoalmente, claro. Além disso... Gostaria que vocês votassem em Marlene McKinnon para rainha do baile. Ela é uma boa garota, e merece isso"_ quis me atirar do viaduto por essas palavras _"Por hoje é só. Boa noite, e até o próximo Radio Rebel"._

-Quero uma explicação – disse Remus, no momento que eu entrei no quarto. Tirei meus all stars e os joguei em um canto, depois me atirei no meu puff – Lily?

-Só dá um tempo, ok? - pedi – Aconteceu muita merda hoje. Preciso esquecer que existo por um tempo.

-Sei que você deve estar passando por um momento difícil, mas...

-Eu criei a Radio Rebel há alguns meses, e comecei a transmitir do meu quarto – comecei, interrompendo ele – Só queria um lugar onde pudesse me expressar, falar o que sinto, sem que as pessoas saibam que era eu. Eu não fazia ideia da fama que iria fazer. Nas primeiras semanas, não havia ninguém ouvindo. Até que subiu um número no contador. Depois veio outro, e mais outro. Na outra semana, Elly era a sensação do momento – olhei para ele, sentindo pena de mim mesma – _Eu não pedi por isso_. Eu não queria. Nunca quis essa fama. Eu não contei para ninguém, porquê fiquei assustada. Tinha medo que a notícia se espalhasse, e as pessoas ficassem com raiva de mim. Elas esperam uma heroína, não a idiota da Lily Evans! Tive que contar para Dorcas algumas semanas atrás. Tenho quase certeza que Marlene McKinnon também sabe. Quando você e Sirius inventaram de invadir a SLAM para descobrir quem era a Rebelde da Rádio, eu fiquei desesperada. Cami, minha amiga, que é técnica no programa, despistou vocês dois. Mas a verdade estava toda na sua frente, o tempo todo. Eu sou Elly. E escondi o maior segredo de minha vida dos meus melhores amigos.

Me senti tão culpada naquela hora, que comecei a chorar. Escondi o rosto nas mãos e fiquei esperando um abraço, como sempre acontece quando estou triste. Mas esse abraço não veio.

Ergui a cabeça e olhei para Remus. Ele parecia assustado, no primeiro momento. Depois pareceu não acreditar. Então seus olhos se encheram de raiva.

-Você podia ter contado – falou – Nós nunca contaríamos para ninguém.

-Eu sei, mas eu estava com medo...

-Com medo nada – ele se ergueu da cama e apontou para mim acusadoramente – Você não confia na gente.

-Quê? Não! Não é isso...

-Claro que é, posso ver em seus olhos! - gritou. Acho que ele só disse isso para me fazer ficar mal, já que meus olhos estavam inchados e cheios de lágrimas. Eu mal conseguia enxergá-lo, como se ele pudesse ver um sentimento dentro dele... Sério, meus olhos estavam encharcados mesmo. Acho que precisava de um mini limpador de pára-brisas – Lily Evans têm segredos, Lily Evans não confia nos amigos. Lily Evans é a Rebelde da Rádio. Tem mais alguma coisa que não sei sobre você? É uma princesa? Veio do futuro? Comeu meu burrito no Halloween passado?

-Nossa, como você é idiota – falei, meio rindo. Sério, ele ainda lembra do burrito? Todo o país sabe que foi Sirius.

-É mesmo? - Remus não parecia surpreso. Apenas decepcionado. Ele pegou sua mochila, e saiu do quarto sem olhar para trás.

Não sei se fiz a coisa certa em não contar para Remus, Dorcas e Sirius que eu tinha criado o programa. Mas acho que fiz. Consegui sobreviver sozinha por todos esses meses, não é agora que vou acabar com minha vida, não é? Não é? RESPONDE!

Ah, é. Você é um diário, portanto não fala. Como eu consigo esquecer disso tão rápido? Impressionante...

Outra coisa impressionante: Minha imensa capacidade de me meter em confusão. Usando o estilo de Remus:

Lily Evans criou um programa. Lily Evans fez sucesso. Lily Evans escondeu um segredo. Lily Evans é odiada por seus melhores amigos.

_Encorajador._


	10. IX

Como era de se esperar, Remus estava me ignorando. E Sirius também. Obviamente, Remus tinha contado pra ele, que ficou irritado do mesmo jeito. Já Dorcas...

-Concordo com Remus. Você devia ter nos contado há muito tempo. Embora eu não vá te ignorar, acho que estava errada...

Era a quase a mesma coisa.

-Evans!

Já estava demorando...

-McKinnon! - exclamei, com falsa animação – Que alegria te ver aqui... Ah, espere. Não é não.

Ela revirou os olhos e me puxou para um canto do corredor. Jane Urie a seguia apressada, carregando a mochila das duas.

-O quê você quer? - perguntei.

-Nossa, isso é jeito de tratar a rainha do baile? - ela riu, ironicamente – Ouvi a Radio Rebel ontem á noite.

-Uh, ótimo. Agora vai poder parar de me encher o saco.

-Na verdade, não – MAS O QUÊ? COMO ASSIM? SÉRIO, EU ATIREI PEDRA NA CRUZ, INSULTEI MERLIN, NÃO FIZ O DEVER, PORQUE OLHA... - Eu estou muito ocupada com minhas tarefas de Futura-Rainha, então não vou poder continuar como diretora – ela tirou da bolsa uma pasta lotada de papéis e jogou em cima de mim. Nem preciso dizer que quase caí com o peso – Então deixo esse trabalho com você. É só uns ajustes, nada demais. Lembre-se, vale 70% da nota do trimestre – ela ia saindo, mas , para minha infelicidade, se voltou para mim novamente – Ah! E mudamos seu personagem para Viola, aquela... Que se veste de homem.

Dei uma lida no roteiro durante o intervalo, e devo dizer que odeio Marlene McKinnon um pouco mais depois disso. O que era para ser Noite de Reis, acabou se transformando em um Titanic melodramático e levemente exagerado. Só garotas completamente piradas têm a capacidade de transformar uma obra de Shakeaspere em algo parecido com Stephanie Meyer. Huh, sem ofensas.

-Oi, Lily – James sentou ao meu lado – O que tá fazendo?

-Nosso trabalho de Teatro – respondi, levemente mal-humorada.

-Não era Marlene que ia fazer?

-Ah, você realmente esperava que ela fizesse alguma coisa? - eu dei uma risadinha irônica – Ela é Marlene McKinnon. Só se preocupa com a roupa.

-E com o esmalte – disse James, baixinho.

-Ora, ora, ora – falei, surpresa – Não era você que almoçava com ela todos os dias, faziam trabalhos juntos e eram super-amigos?

-Nunca fomos super-amigos. Ela meio que me perseguia na hora dos trabalhos e no almoço, e eu não tinha o que fazer.

-Uau – exclamei – Quem diria que ela é meio solitária.

-Em baixo dessas toneladas de maquiagem, tem uma garota perdida – disse James – Ela já passou por muita coisa.

-Tipo? - perguntei, mas não sabia se realmente queria ouvir a resposta.

Pelo que James disse, Marlene teve uma infância conturbada. Seus pais se separaram quando ela tinha sete anos, e depois disso ficaram anos em uma briga judicial pela guarda da garota. Finalmente a briga acabou, e a mãe finalmente venceu. McKinnon passou a infância vendo centenas de namorados da sua mãe passeando de cuecas pela casa, fazendo barracos e se embebedando. Família rica não quer dizer vida boa.

-Ela meio que formou esse personagem de garota perfeita e segura, mas foi mais pra se proteger – continuou James – Se ela não fosse tão "má" como é hoje, talvez já estaria em um hospício por aí.

Depois disso, eu quase fiquei com pena dela. Quase.

-Como você sabe disso tudo? - perguntei. Ele riu.

-Digamos que eu e Jane Urie conversávamos sobre muita coisa.

Naquela hora, eu tive um pensamento meio... maluco. Será que Marlene McKinnon é a garota que eu imagino ser? Quero dizer, eu meio que criei um pensamento que ela é má, mas agora acho que ela só está tentando sobreviver. Ela me ameaçou, me trata como lixo... Mas quantos já trataram ela assim?

Não, querido diário não tão querido assim, eu não gosto dela. Mas também acho que ela não pode ser esse monstro.

Eu acho que a partir daquele dia, as coisas finalmente começaram a melhorar.

_"Atenção, alunos"_ ouviu-se a voz de McGonagall nos auto-falantes _"Como muitos de vocês já devem saber, a Rebelde da Rádio não aceita cancelar o seu programa. Já que ele não se passa dentro da escola, Hogwarts não tem nenhum direito sobre ele. Mesmo assim, pedimos aos alunos que não colem pelos corredores cartazes que não se aplicam ao ambiente escolar. Agradecemos á colaboração de todos, e tenho o prazer de avisar que o baile de fim de ano... Irá acontecer na próxima sexta-feira, como era para ser"._

De uma hora para outra, sorissos surgiram nos rostos dos alunos.

-ISSO! - gritou James, pulando de alegria. Ele me abraçou, mas logo nos separamos, meio vermelhos.

_"Palmas para McGonagall!"_ exclamei, algumas horas depois, já no meu estúdio _"Que finalmente caiu na real e percebeu que os alunos não iam deixar barato se o baile fosse definitivamente cancelado. Sinceramente, estou começando a achar isso interessante. Não me parece uma total perda de tempo. Passei pelo ginásio hoje pela manhã, e a decoração está ficando incrível. Só não vão lá, porquê não pode, ok? Não me pergunte como eu consegui entrar lá. Chega de enrolação, fique agora com Stay Together For The Kids, do Blink 182"._

-Eu acho que não vão ficar muito felizes com o fato de que você invadiu o ginásio – disse Dorcas, sentada em uma poltrona e lendo uma revista. Depois da aula ela acabou ficando comigo, e pediu para vir junto. Os pais dela estavam viajando de novo, e dá medo ficar sozinha em sua casa.

-Eles não podem reclamar – respondi – A culpa não é minha se não tinha papel higiênico nos outros banheiros. Ainda bem que ninguém me viu.

Dorcas riu.

-Que idiotice.

-O que você tá lendo? - perguntei.

-Nada não – ela tentou esconder a revista, mas eu arranquei de sua mão.

"RADIO REBEL: CLUBE DE POETAS OU FARSA CRIADA POR PRODUTORES?"

-Mas o quê...

Comecei a ler a matéria.

_"Em qualquer lugar que você vá, só há um assunto: Radio Rebel, uma rádio amadora criada por uma garota que se auto-denomina Elly, e que rapidamente chamou a atenção da SLAM FM, a maior rádio de Londres. O marketing criado a partir desse programa foi imenso, e os produtores usam frequentemente a dúvida para atrair ouvintes: Quem é a Rebelde da Rádio? Mas o que eu pergunto, caro leitor, é: Quem está por trás da Radio Rebel? Um programa desse escalão não pode ser simplesmente controlado por uma adolescente sonhadora. A possibilidade de farsa deve ser seriamente investigada. Especialistas podem estar por trás dessa garota misteriosa, escrevendo suas falas e armando planos para atrair ouvintes. Todas as possibilidades devem ser consideradas. Você pode estar sendo enganado por uma garota desocupada e que faz de tudo para ganhar fama. Acredito que ela está louca de vontade de contar sua verdadeira identidade, para poder ser assediada pessoalmente por seus fãs e ganhar popularidade mundialmente... Apenas mais uma interesseira..."_

A matéria continuava, mas eu estava enjoada demais para ler. Joguei a revista em um canto, e me afundei na poltrona.

-Porquê eles fazem isso? - perguntei – Não podiam ficar felizes por ter alguém tentando mudar o mundo?

-E isso não é o pior – disse Dorcas, cautelosa – No final, o autor diz que já está preparando sua invasão para o baile de Hogwarts.

-Bem, é só eu não ir – falei.

-Não é isso... Eles são profissionais, Lily. Sempre conseguem o que querem. Eles _vão_ descobrir quem é Elly. Por bem ou por mal.

Lembra daquela hora que eu disse que as coisas estavam finalmente começando a melhorar?

Bem, eu estava errada.


	11. X

Ok, guys, esse é o último capítulo. Espero que vocês gostem, porque eu fiquei quase a semana toda me matando para ter algumas ideias de como terminar essa história. Eu queria agradecer a você, que aguentou minhas notas até aqui, que você realmente importa para mim. Não faz ideia de como eu fico feliz em ver que tem alguém que gosta do que eu escrevo. Eu me sinto, pela primeira vez na vida, especial.

Chega de enrolação, você tem mais o que fazer.

* * *

Torci as mãos na frente do espelho. Por mais que meu vestido fosse lindo... Odiava ele em mim.

-Sério, Lily, 'cê tá linda – disse Dorcas – Vai arrasar.

Fácil pra ela falar. Estava parecendo a Princesa Aurora.

-Acho que não vou – falei, sentando em minha cama, desanimada.

-Cala a boca e coloca seu sapato – disse Dorcas, "graciosamente".

-Mas eu...

-Nem vem com essa, ok? Eu já tinha te convencido a ir nesse baile, e você concordou. Não tem volta. Aaandaa, vai ser legal!

-Você diz isso porquê vai com Remus – falei, e ela corou – Não vai ter que ficar sozinha lá.

Remus, com muito custo, convidara Dorcas, e ela aceitara. Como não havia recebido nenhum convite (como sempre), ia ficar sozinha. Não pretendia agir como Elly, falar com James e me revelar.

Ia ser só Lily Evans. Só por uma noite, não ia me preocupar com a Radio Rebel.

-Oh, meu Deus! - queria sair pela janela por esse motivo: mamãe – Vocês estão lindas! Minha menininha...

E começou a chorar. Nunca havia ido em um baile, e acabei adiando esse "choque" para ela. Eu sempre fui a garotinha dela, e aparecer com um saltão e com um vestido lindo na sala, indo para um baile da escola deve ser difícil. Perceber que sua filha cresceu... Ok, vou parar por aqui. Se não eu mesma choro.

-Vamos, meninas? - chamou Zac. Ele tinha um carro lindo, e se oferecera para nos levar até o baile. Depois de desgrudar da minha mãe e de seus abraços molhados, veio um desespero.

Será que eu já estava pronta para isso? Não deveria ficar em casa, comendo sorvete? Iriam rir de mim? Eu estava ridícula? Teria que ficar sozinha ou algum ser humanos do sexo masculino me chamaria para dançar? Iria quebrar meu sapato? Pisar no pé de alguém? Arranjar briga com as patricinhas? Passar mal e ficar com diarréia? Derramar comida no meu vestido? Rasgar ele? Vomitar na frente de todo mundo? Ser assaltada? O cara mais feio da escola tentar me agarrar? O que, pelo amor de Deus, eu faria nessas situações?

Bem, é mais ou menos isso que passa na cabeça de uma adolescente com auto-estima baixa quando ela vai para uma festa assim; ainda mais cheia de gente que a ignorou e zoou dela a vida toda. Não é fácil.

Mas talvez isso tudo seja da minha cabecinha de gente pirada. Talvez todos me odeiem somente no meu pensamento, e nunca riram de mim pelas costas, nem nada parecido. Talvez eu seja apenas a Garota do Fundo da Sala, e não a Garota Idiota e Esquisita do Fundo da Sala. Acho que sou eu que pratico bullying comigo. Difícil de acreditar, mas é uma possibilidade.

-Lily! Dorcas! - chamou Sirius, quando entramos no ginásio. Estava incrível. Decoração prateada, um palco onde uma banda que eu não conhecia se apresentava, e, a coisa mais legal de todas: UMA MESA ENORME DE GULOSEIMAS! OH DEUS, AQUILO LÁ SÃO MINHOQUINHAS DE GELATINA? -Vocês vieram!

-Meio que essa daqui me obrigou a vir – falei. Sirius riu.

-Mas vocês estão lindas. Dorcas, Remus está te procurando, deve estar lá na frente – cinco seguindos depois ela tinha sumido de vista. Ficou um silêncio constrangedor entre Sirius e eu – Então... Já sabe o que vai fazer em relação ao concurso de Rainha do Baile?

-Eu já disse que não vou participar – respondi, dando de ombros. Aquelas minhoquinhas estavam me seduzindo, sério...

-Hum... Na verdade... – disse ele. Olhei pra Sirius assustada – Eu fui no site da escola hoje de manhã, e não tiraram a Radio Rebel da votação.

-O quê? - gritei, chamando a atenção de alguns alunos á nossa volta. Pelo o menos a banda tocava alto – Não! Eles não podem fazer isso, eu... Elly já desistiu! Droga, com certeza ela vai ganhar!

-Eu acho que deixaram a Rebelde da Rádio no concurso simplesmente para descobrir quem é ela – disse Sirius – Essa garota já causou tanta confusão, me surpreenderia se ela não fosse expulsa. E além do mais... - Sirius indicou com a cabeça um canto do ginásio, onde uma repórter bem-vestida conversava alegremente com Dumbledore, e um fotógrafo tirava fotos – Eles não vão perder nada.

-To ferrada... - resmunguei, seguindo para a mesa de doces e atacando as minhoquinhas.

-Bem vindos, alunos! - revirei os olhos, enquanto McGonagall subia no palco. Não sei porquê Dumbledore não apresenta o baile. Talvez ele seja legal demais para isso – Ao Baile Anual de Hogwarts! Agradecemos a presença de todos, e antes de mais nada, aplausos para o comitê decorativo, por essa festa maravilhosa – aplaudi animadamente, só porque eles colocaram minhocas de gelatina na mesa de doces – E á Sarah Colton, jornalista do Profeta Diário, por fazer uma matéria especial desse baile – mais aplausos, dessa vez com uma careta de minha parte – Agora, para dar início de verdade á nossa festa, com vocês: The Marauders!

Me animei como todo mundo e corri pra frente do palco, segurando um punhado de doces. James, ao subir no palco, sorriu para mim. Uma semana atrás, eu teria desmaiado. Hoje... Eu quase gritei.

Quero dizer, ele é meu amigo há algumas semanas, não tem porque eu ficar animada desse jeito. É que... Bem, James é James. Eu nunca vou parar de ficar louca perto dele.

-Ele até que é bonitinho – quase tive um ataque cardíaco quando vi Cami ao meu lado.

-O que você tá fazendo aqui? - perguntei.

-Vim com o pessoal da SLAM, que conseguiu acesso ao baile – respondeu ela, observando os alunos ao nosso redor – Não sei bem o porquê. Mas Zac pediu pra eu ficar de olho em você.

-Típico de Zac – falei, revirando os olhos – Parece que ele acha que eu ainda sou uma garotinha.

-Embora não seja seu pai, ele se importa com você. - disse Cami – De verdade.

-Essa música – ouvi a voz de James no microfone – Eu dedico á uma garota fantástica, que me inspira a ser eu mesmo. E que mostra, que mesmo nos momentos mais difíceis... Sempre tem um jeito de tudo melhorar.

Olhei para o palco a tempo de ver James olhando para mim por um segundo. Ele pegou seu violão, e a música começou.

**When she was just a girl**

_**(Quando ela era apenas uma garota)**_

**She expected the world**

_**(Ela tinha expectativas com o mundo)**_

**But it flew away from her reach**

_**(Mas isso voou além do seu alcance)**_

**So She ran away in her sleep**

_**(Então ela fugiu em seu sono)**_

**And dreamed of paradise**

_**(E sonhou com o paraíso)**_

Ok. Eu não podia acreditar. Talvez ele esteja falando da Elly, o que é mais provável. Mas então... Porquê ele olhou para mim? De repente, meu sangue congelou. Será? Não, não pode ser. Não tem como.

Não tem como James Potter saber que eu sou a Rebelde da Rádio. Ou será que tem?

Dando as costas a James, corri para o banheiro. Por sorte (ou por magia negra, nunca se sabe) eu encontrei Dorcas lá, retocando a maquiagem.

-Dorcas! - parei ofegante do lado dela – Acho que James sabe.

-O quê? - ela perguntou, borrando o rímel – Mas como ele pode saber? Como você disse, manteve segredo!

-Eu sei, mas...

Uma das cabines abriu com um estrondo, e Marlene saiu de lá. Sem dizer nada, ela lavou as mãos (que higiênica) e saiu do banheiro.

-Era só o que me faltava... -resmunguei – O vestido dela é mais legal que o meu.

Dorcas riu.

-Só você mesmo...

Depois de Dorcas enfiar o lápis no olho umas quatro vezes, saímos do banheiro a tempo de ouvir os últimos acordes da música de James.

A hora seguinte passou muito depressa. Eu estava extremamente nervosa, e por causa disso os doces da mesa quase acabaram. Pois é. Sentia que meu vestido poderia rasgar a qualquer momento. Ok, isso foi uma hipérbole (aprendi essa palavra na escola hoje. Legal, né?).

Pelo o menos eu sabia que podia sair correndo quando quisesse. Mas a idiota aqui ficou enrolando. McGonagall subiu no palco, e eu percebi que tinha me ferrado (como sempre). Se eu saísse, perceberiam que eu escondo alguma coisa. Se eu ficasse, provavelmente pagaria o maior mico se descobrissem de tudo. É como dizem: Se correr o bicho pega, se ficar o bicho come. Acho que não foi o momento certo para essa frase sem sentido, mas que se dane, ninguém vai ler isso mesmo.

-Obrigada, alunos, por essa maravilhosa apresentação – disse a professora, quando os The Marauders desceram do palco, sob aplausos – Chegou a hora mais esperada da noite: o resultado do concurso de Rei e Rainha do Baile!

Todos gritaram, e eu gemi de medo.

-Primeiramente, o rei – continuou ela – Os candidatos são: Peter Pettigrew e Michael Kane!

Os dois subiram no palco. Notei que eles tinham se arrumado mais do que algumas garotas.

-O vencedor é... Peter Pettigrew!

-Ih, boiola – riu Sirius, enquanto batia palmas com todo mundo, ao meu lado.

-E agora, a Rainha! - puts – As candidatas são: Marlene McKinnon, Kelly Austin – as duas subiram no palco, sob aplausos – E a Rebelde da Rádio!

Ok. Defina gritaria. Agora adicione alunos aplaudindo loucamente. E multiplique por o medo de Lily Evans. Resolveu? Ok, essa era a situação.

-Rebelde da Rádio? Elly? - chamou McGonagall – Não? Tuudo bem, vamos continuar – ela abriu o envelope – E a vencedora é...

Acho que você já deve ter passado por uma situação dessas. Ou não, já que você é um diário. Mas é _horrível. _Parece que cada segundo demora uma hora pra passar. E você sempre, _sempre_ espera o pior.

No meu caso... Foi com razão.

-Elly!

Sabe aquelas horas que você quer cavar um buraco e enfiar a cabeça dentro? Bem, eu faria isso se não acabasse mostrando minha bunda para a escola toda. O que não ajudaria nem um pouco com meu problema.

Kelly Austin estava triste. Marlene McKinnon parecia irritada. Dorcas, Remus e Sirius estavam estáticos. James olhava ao redor. Eu estava desesperada. E o resto dos alunos... comemorava.

Quando perceberam que ninguém vinha, eles começavam a olhar ao redor. Como se quem estivesse ao seu lado escondesse um segredo. Depois, começou.

-Rebelde da Rádio! Rebelde da Rádio! Rebelde da Rádio! Rebelde da Rádio!

Eles começaram a me chamar. Todos juntos, em um único grito. Naquele momento, eu percebi. Todas as coisas que eu dissera estavam certas.

_"Você não está tão sozinho quanto pensa"._

Antes que eu pudesse sair correndo, vi James subir ao palco.

-O que diabos ele está fazendo? - murmurei, nervosa.

-Hey, galera – começou ele – Eu quero dizer uma coisa, um recado para a Rebelde da Rádio – impressionante como os alunos ficam mudos quando se trata de um assunto que eles querem ouvir – Eu sei que Elly está aí. E também sei que ela não pretende se revelar. O que eu quero dizer é que... Não importa quantas pessoas não gostem de quem você é de verdade, ou já te humilharam, o que importa, o que _realmente_ importa... É que sempre terá gente ao seu lado. Gente que, aconteça o que acontecer, vai sempre estar lá, pra te ouvir, pra te ajudar.

-Sai daí, Potter! - sussurrou Marlene, furiosa.

-Me obrigue! - respondeu ele – O mundo não gira ao seu redor, Marlene – ela ficou quieta, e James se voltou novamente para a plateia – Eu não falo isso só por causa da Rebelde da Rádio, mas por muita gente aqui. Que sempre foi julgado, que nunca é bom o suficiente. Ás vezes eu me pergunto a que ponto chegamos. O mundo não pode ser tão mal assim, pode? Então eu convido: Elly, se você quiser... O palco é todo seu.

Ele olhou de relance para mim, e se afastou um pouco do microfone. Os segundos seguintes foram de espera. Gosto de pensar nisso como um grupo de pessoas esperando seu salvador. Aquele que ameniza o sofrimento, que sempre tenta ajudar. Que ignora tudo pelo que passou para ouvir os problemas dos outros. Que não faz ideia do efeito que causa.

-Eu tenho um segredo – falei, no silêncio que se seguiu. Todos os rostos se voltaram para mim – Que não o revelei por medo. Por medo do que os outros iriam pensar. Depois de muito sofrer por causa disso, percebi que... _Não tem ninguém no mundo com o direito de fazer eu me sentir mal comigo mesma_ – Lentamente, fui caminhando entre os alunos e subi as escadas do palco. Em um canto, vi alguém levantar uma câmera – Eu sou a garota quietinha do fundo da sala. Eu nunca levanto a mão. Conheço todos vocês... Mas a maioria nem ao menos sabe o meu nome. Eu sou invisível! Eu sou a Rebelde da Rádio.

-Evans? - sussurrou Marlene, sem acreditar. Alguns alunos abriram a boca de surpresa. Dorcas cobriu a boca com as mãos. James sorriu.

-Lily Evans... É Elly? - disse uma garota vestida de azul, perto da escada do palco – É!

-Não! - gritou Marlene. Minha vontade de socar a cara dela quase ultrapassava meu senso de ética – Ela não pode ser a Rebelde da Rádio! Ela não é ninguém!

-E isso é o que a faz ser tão especial – disse James.

-Não preciso ser o centro das atenções para ser alguém – falei – Até pouco tempo atrás eu detestava a maioria de vocês. Achava que eram idiotas fúteis – alguns alunos fizeram caretas – Que só pensavam e curtir a adolescência, que não tinham nada de importante para oferecer para o mundo. Até que eu percebi... Que estava fazendo exatamente a mesma coisa que pensava que vocês faziam. Rotular as pessoas. Assim como há os nerds, os punks, para mim, só haviam idiotas. Quando eu criei a Radio Rebel, e criava um projeto, como o da roupa vermelha... Vocês todos participavam. Mas não era porquê vocês gostavam de mim, mas porquê gostavam de _vocês mesmos. _Porque vocês querem se mostrar, querem participar! Quando eu falava na rádio, não dizia nada mais do que a verdade. Você não está tão sozinho quanto pensa.

-Mas tenho certeza que você, Lily Evans, está sozinha quando eu digo que está encrencada – disse McGonagall, que assistira a tudo de um canto do palco – Nem se dê ao trabalho de ir á escola segunda-feira. Terei uma longa conversa com o diretor sobre seu destino.

-Quê? - exclamou James – Mas porquê?

-Ela é uma causadora de caos – disse ela, me encarando furiosamente – Ela é a Rebelde da Rádio.

Eu meio que já esperava por aquilo. Mas não achei que McGonagall ia me sentenciar ali, na frente da escola toda. Mas essa "escola toda" não ia dexar barato.

-Eu sou a Rebelde da Rádio! - gritou Dorcas, do público. Alguns instantes se passaram até eu perceber o que ela estava fazendo.

-Não, eu sou a Rebelde da Rádio! - gritou Cami, levantando o braço para o alto.

-Eu sou a Rebelde da Rádio! - continuou James. E todo mundo, de uma hora para a outra, se uniu em um novo projeto: mostrar quem realmente é, e gritar, "Eu sou a Rebelde da Rádio". Afinal, não fora eu que dissera que estamos todos unidos por uma mesma causa?

-Não pode expulsar todo mundo, não é? - gritou Sirius. Com uma careta, McGonagall desceu do palco e sumiu de vista. James riu e me abraçou. E eu, como não sou idiota nem nada, retribuí.

-Acho que você me deve uma dança, par do baile – sussurrou James, no meu ouvido.

-Como você sabia que era eu? - perguntei, no mesmo tom.

-Você é única – respondeu ele.

Ainda nos braços do cara mais incrível da face da Terra, sorri para o público. Para todas as Ellys que haviam lá.

Como era meio impossível de impedir isso, uma matéria sobre esse baile saiu na outra manhã na revista mais badalada de Londres. Eles conseguiram o que queriam: a identidade da Rebelde da Rádio. Por mais que todos tivessem um pouco dela dentro de si, era difícil negar que Lily Evans se revelou na frente de todo mundo. Com isso, tive que sair do anonimato. O bom foi que eu não tinha que mentir para todo mundo, mas o ruim foi que eu era meio que assediada nas ruas. Meus fãs, fazer o que.

Marlene e eu continuamos brigando por um bom tempo. E toda aquela história do "super-segredo" que ela sabia sobre mim, não passava de baboseira. Ela sabia que eu gostava de James. Ah, mas quem não sabia? Mas depois de um bom tempo, finalmente nos entendemos. E ela até que é legal.

Falando em James, estamos agora em uma situação, que, bem, eu nunca estive com alguém antes. É, diário, estamos namorando. Como você acertou? Que vidente. Como estamos? Muito bem, obrigada. Só que isso é outra história, para outra hora. Você não faz ideia de como meus dedos estão doendo de tanto escrever.

Mas naquela noite, nada mais importava. Eu estava dançando com James Potter, e não consegua parar de sorrir. Por uma noite, uma única noite, todos estavam unidos como um só. Populares conversavam com nerds, ignorados pela sociedade finalmente faziam amigos. Não haviam diferenças. Tudo isso por causa da Rebelde da Rádio.

Sabe, estou começando a gostar dessa garota.


End file.
